


【代发】老科万岁

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【代发】老科万岁

空荡荡的队服不显怀，只有高振宁知道自己肚子里揣了沉甸甸的的半个人。活的，还要不时地蹬他的肚皮。

这种生命在暗处日渐滋长的感觉令他不安，令他骨头发痒，令他在耳鸣里捉到婴儿的啼哭。他当然愿意做一个了断，可随之扑面而来的是数不清的难题。他的生活高压且疯狂旋转，没有一项可以给这个错误的安排腾出一点点时间。

而胎儿的另一个父亲却对一切一无所知，高振宁尽力去忽略这个事实背后所暗示的东西，并且通过这种尝试，明白自己是个余情未了的世纪傻逼。

他在墙上摁灭了烟头，然后揣着手，骂着街，抖抖索索地回训练室里。走廊的另一头姜承録同他迎面对上，只消露出半个身子高振宁就能回想起他衣服下头皮肉肌理。

“操。”他低下头，骂道，一磕烟盒，又躲出去。

这实在不像他，但怀了孩子折腾到神经衰弱这事儿本来也不像他。荒唐全凑到一块，高振宁被抛在陌生的漩涡中心。他鲜少无能，鲜少恐惧，却已经因为这个婴孩重新长回了无数早已摒弃的软肋，它们蛮横地生长，挤开内脏，撕开肌肉，尖刺冲破皮肤，牢牢困住他的手脚，一拖再拖直到潮水漫入鼻腔前最后一秒。

这种困扰很难见于高振宁身上，但什么事儿跟姜承録沾上边，这就算坏了——姜承録是世上最好的恋爱对象和最坏的旧情人，跟他闹掰了还不忘一天三次碰面次次带血地拿眼神从他一身强装出来的抖擞上剜掉块儿带血的皮肉。

他得先没了孩子再琢磨念旧情的事儿，这才叫把日子打理顺了对自己负责了，才叫不往火坑里跳。可现在呢？

早晚东窗事发。

赛季结束那天他们喝了点酒，高振宁来者不拒，倒也不是借酒浇愁，单纯论酒量没怂过。姜承録还是跟往常一样，眼神小刀子似的剌过去，高振宁晕乎乎地想怎么别人瞧不出来这是个禽兽，还要听他用口齿不清的中文磨蹭大家辛苦了。

他想得头疼，头发刚去理发店削薄过，不大好看，倒是风顺着头皮向里钻，到五脏六腑溜达一圈，从里到外地给人沁上了。

怀小孩儿不能受凉，不能沾酒，不能跟着高振宁干他惯常干的所有事儿。高振宁不是没有孕期自觉，是顶风作案，上庙里求孩子早点掉。

哪路的神佛挑这一天给他还愿。高振宁蜷在床上骂娘，拳头挨在棉花上，脑子里印着被宋义进扛回去之前，瞥见姜承録的那张脸。他的老情人还是那副样子，高傲、笔挺、波澜不惊，无端地带一点轻蔑。他的视线像是在他身上停留过又像错觉，随着逐渐侵袭神志与五感的晕眩，一同化作摸不清抓不住的影子。

那股阵痛还在一浪一浪地推上来，高振宁吃痛地喘，五官都皱在一起，像只受惊时紧紧团缩的刺猬，共享着不受掌控的操蛋命运。他额头沁出汗，滚在睫毛上，随着眼皮的扇动逐渐蒙上了这个世界。

小腹最下缘的地方生出奇怪的填塞感，那滩模糊不清的血块从他的肚子里向外蠕动，从一个说不清道不明的器官里强挤出来，高振宁的身体因为逐渐的失血感到冷，他咬着嘴唇，牙印里嵌着血，血又被吮进口腔咽下喉头，这种自哺似的给养让他彻头彻尾地孤零零一人。他高振宁没落到过这种境地，也没吃过这种自己都认了的哑巴亏。

从头到尾都稀奇古怪的，从姜承録把他高振宁钉在床上操就他妈的脱轨了，于是血的温度血的颜色通通变得光怪陆离，从前恋人的喘息在他耳边想起来，涩而沙哑，在冰窟窿里埋了吃人的情欲。

他团过被子，胡乱地遮在自己身上，又被从脚底蔓延开的燥热逼得心头起火。皱巴巴的棉被被一脚蹬到地上去，只剩下被汗水打湿的床单。他像个困入囚笼的野兽一样四处碰着壁，不知怎样找到一个哪怕不那么难过的姿势，又隐约明白这是他逃不掉的。

“操……”他低低地骂，腹部拧着、绞着，变着花样地发疼，像小时候吃了劣质的打虫药，然后那些苍白、浮软蠕动着的东西在他的腹内死亡，幼年的高振宁开始痛哭。他不受控制地回想起那些错杂乃至无关的东西，双眼大睁地盯着天花板，乞求这一波疼痛能快些过去。

钟敲了八点整，高振宁听见队友陆陆续续开关门的动静。昼伏夜出的人们才刚暖了身子骨，训练室的白炽灯管被打开，渐渐发烫了，外卖开始堆在楼门口，高振宁就要偃旗息鼓，扼住自己竭力掩饰的痛呼，四周很吵，他的房间静得像一窟黑洞。

“干他娘的姜承録……”高振宁带着哭腔咒骂，一声声地嘟囔些再没第二个人会听见的东西。

他开始觉得日子顶不到头了，兴许今天他们就得同归于尽在这儿。这孩子不甘愿来，更不能白走，高振宁将他看做个累赘，论谁也气不过。

直到轻细的脚步声停在他的门口，高振宁警觉地竖起了双耳，他听到钥匙清脆碰撞的响声，然后姜承録走进来，纡尊降贵地伸出一只手。

那手像刚从茧里孵出来的，人也一样，带着不动声色的嫌恶。

高振宁轻易地被激怒了，他的血和他的恨意同他一起吃人，“你有事？”

姜承録轻飘飘地向他甩去一个鱼饵，“我来看看你。”

“我听错了？”

姜承録皱了皱眉，“那就算了。”

他就真的算了。

高振宁踉踉跄跄地爬起来，抄起床边断了一条腿的三角钢琴模型朝姜承録的背影砸过去。

那是他之前粘给姜承録的，他没什么好送，多多少少算用了心，结果全然被用作一盏凶器。

他跌坐下来，垂着头，憋着吐不出半个字来。而他的身体缓缓地步入了迟来的分娩，粘稠的、深红色的血从下体流下来，高振宁感觉得到那种有什么东西滑过的触感，他感到羞耻和惶恐，姜承録或许还没有走远，那些红色染在他的底裤上，像尿湿了裤裆，他处于巨大的孤独和随时被暴露的惊恐之下，渐渐濡湿到腿根的温热正蚕食他的神经，他体内的热意也同着滚热的血一同淌出了体外，于是一具皮囊渐渐冰冷，而他还想继续顽强地活着也如同痴人说梦。

高振宁耷拉着头，耳尖动了动。那些呻吟声好像并非出自他的口中，可空空荡荡的房间里早就没有第二个人。

他终于滚落在地上，放任自己的四肢瘫软了，脸颊贴着冰冷的地面。高振宁嗅到藏在床底的袜子的味道，和洋洋洒洒沁入鼻腔的灰尘，那些鲜血的味道还在发酵，发酵着一个眼见着纸包不住火的秘密。他已经连挪动一个指头的力气都没有了，疼痛跳着在他的神经里狂奔，他的身体已经完全交付了主导权，用作一个嘉年华的场地。

“呜……”他在抽泣，低低地，从胸腔里隐秘地传出来。

高振宁哭的次数屈指可数，但这场荒唐的情感投射叫他栽了太多回，那些快乐的回忆他同阿猫阿狗都可以制造，因为他高振宁本来就是一个狂妄快活的男人，但偏偏是姜承録。在他的印象里那个冷眼旁观语句含糊的男人敏锐地抓住了这一点，于是渐渐脱胎成一个怪物。

他沉浸在那儿，在掺杂着恨意的所有欢愉回忆里，连门被人再次打开了都没有意识到。直到深秋的一阵风吹进来，把高振宁浇了个透，他僵住了，大脑飞速却混沌地运转着，狼狈得甚至不愿转头对上来人的眼神，如果能死在这一刻就最好了。

“高振宁。”

还是死在这一刻吧。他怎么会认不出来姜承録的声音呢。

“闭嘴。”高振宁颤着，强撑着吐出这两个字。他不要等着姜承録甩出一个个无法回答的问题，好像一切都是他高振宁自己造成的一样。

他的余光瞥见姜承録转过了身，下一秒不过脑子地就骂了出口：“我操你——”

尾音哑了火，戛然而止地，被吞噬在空气里。一瞬间高振宁以为他要走了，他从来就是来了又走走了又来，做一阵台风的话整个地球都要覆灭。

他在姜承録一步步走过来的过程中才意识到自己脱口而出的其实是挽留。他也不知道自己究竟要什么，不要他留，还不愿他走。

男人蹲下来，盯着他。

高振宁问：“老子好看？”

姜承録问：“我的？”

他们对峙着。

最终还是高振宁败下阵来，只能讨一点牙尖嘴利的便宜。“畜生的。”

姜承録点点头，“也行。”

他一句话就戳了高振宁的肺管子，几乎要从血泊上弹起来拿键盘开他瓢了。一面疼得抽气也要一面骂，“你什么意思？专程来看老子笑话的？”

姜承録只是按住他剧烈起伏的胸，“轻一点。”

他永远能无所谓地按住高振宁的怒气，再轻飘飘甩过来几个字。从前这算优点，现在看来面目可憎。

所以他不理睬伸过来的手，姜承録顿了一下，干脆伸出两只胳膊去架他。

“嘶——！”

再没别的话由了，静电打了一下，往常要互相扯皮个半天，当下一拍两散。

姜承録架住高振宁腋下，高振宁这人糙，铁打的，腋下倒是敏感的紧，不在床上是绝不让碰的，可现下只能忍着，他疼得快背过气了，这两块肉还没罢工地给他添堵，他好羞耻。

姜承録推开被子，把他妥帖地放在床上，完全没管他那些“扔那儿就得了别脏了手”一类的屁话，他就像个半死不活只剩嘴还能动的野兔子一样弱，于是连关照都近似于羞辱。姜承録去扒他的裤子，高振宁脱力地蹬他，“少动手动脚！”

“那你自己来。”姜承録回答。把手一松，盯着他。

高振宁脖子一梗，“爷不乐意脱。”

姜承録瞧着他，不说话，他总不爱说话，绝大多数时候化作一种无声的胁迫。

高振宁不吃他这套了，“你少来。”

姜承録敛了视线，转而直接动手。他总能换着法子达成目的，隐秘地隐瞒被伤害的事实。

这种直截了当反倒难，还叫人没什么办法。他看到高振宁无从躲避地瑟缩一下，眉头拧得厉害，衣裤被尽数褪去，队服的松紧带紧咬着胯骨蹭下来，漫长而磨人，每一个褶皱被抻平又皱缩，像是开合的穴肉，它裹着血，连绵而恼人地被亵玩，声色迷乱地吐出一双匀直的腿来。

布料湿乎乎的，像长在高振宁身上的第二张皮，他的大腿根叫血沁透了，蒙着一片稀薄的红，和晦涩不明闪动着污水。底下的皮薄肉嫩，散发着新鲜的、刺鼻的肉欲。

高振宁躲得无路可退，高大单薄的身子像张风筝似的扑动。他翘起来的额发也跟着颤了颤，浓黑的，像扎在心口上钳不掉的两根刺。他抬起头，瞪着他，那双眼睛汗水浇淋，湿热、狼狈而凶狠。

姜承録几乎快下不去手了，怎么有这样一片血绘制的滩涂。姜承録一辈子没见过这么多血，他印象中的失血仅限于那些幼年磕碰时成片的伤口，渗着红叫人龇牙咧嘴，可这些血分明是生命的一部分，而高振宁的生机勃勃和野性在随着它们一同地被吞挖流逝。

高振宁僵硬地躺在那里。他知道姜承録盯着他，端详他，像个好奇心旺盛而不计后果的猫一样要瞧瞧这人有多破败。

他喉结一动，吞咽下粘稠梗塞的唾液和无从措辞的语句，血的腥甜淌进来了。

姜承録问他：“疼吗？”

高振宁夸他不愧是姜承録，亘古不变的装模作样虚情假意。

姜承録去翻他已经分辨不出颜色的底裤，高振宁大大咧咧地岔着腿，由他，他从姜承録的神色中感到一丝微小的歉意，于是食髓知味地索要更多。

男人抬起他沉甸甸的脚踝，把他下身仅剩的一块布褪掉。于是全露出来了，那儿的两片瓣翻着，一股股地往外吐脏血，胎还没成形，像团稀糊糊的蛋黄，姜承録往床上坐，高振宁就呛他，可别，坐折了孩子的鸡巴。到底下也不能像他爹一样无情无义了。

姜承録问他哪个爹啊，他望着他，眨眼的频率都比别人慢些。

高振宁说我操你妈。

姜承録的手挨着他血液风干的壳下浑圆的躯干，他微动手指，用指节去磨蹭高振宁的膝弯。

兴许猛地叫凉风蛰了，阵痛又跟着漫了上来，他猛地闭紧了嘴，不愿在姜承録面前泄出一丝一毫的软弱。

“话都说到这儿了，你不至于告诉其他人吧？”

姜承録不答话，钳住他的下颌，亲他——完全出乎意料的，那双柔软的嘴唇就落在了他湿乎乎的额头上，高振宁发着烧，热腾腾地冒着气儿，他在那冰冷的两片肉贴上来的一瞬间感到贯穿头颅的嗡鸣，

“你——”

姜承録又去捉他的嘴，干裂的纹路是血味儿的，紧抿着，他凑得极近，耳边听到高振宁牙关咬得发响。

“张张嘴。”他就这样命令似的说话，丁点儿也没觉得有什么不对似的。

高振宁铁了心跟他反着来，好像姜承録叫他快点把孩子流出来，他当下就能一咬牙憋回去一样。

姜承録叹了口气，他的呼吸暖洋洋的，从胸腔里冒出来，还带着一点酒气。他耐心地讨好着高振宁，或者更清晰点说是一种诱骗。他一点点地向下，轻触着柔软的肌肤，直至扶上因疼痛而皱缩的阴茎。

高振宁猛地一缩，眼睛瞪得溜圆，奋力将他推开以逃离这种窘境，“姜承録你他妈没完了是吗？”他的瞳孔在惊愕中缩得像针尖一样小，只来得及看到姜承録唇边一丝血迹便又被扑回了床上，姜承録去吮吸他的阴茎，他的穴道和湿滑的会阴，他依次地亲吻，先是会阴，像过了电，浅尝辄止的一点，粗糙的舌面剐蹭着薄而神经密布的表面，高振宁猛地蹬直了腿，他仰面瞧着雪白的天花板在自己熟识的环境里被投向深渊，

姜承録的口技不太好，但他绝对的操控性与目的性令他对猎物非常耐心，略显粗糙的唇舌磨蹭着柔软的肉褶，拱进每一个缝隙里亲吻和舔舐，那一圈软肉蜷缩着，像是失水的荷叶卷儿，它们那么娇小那么可爱，那么轻若无物却能引发莫大的快感，姜承録自上至下地舔舐它的没一寸，像一台精细的手术，灵活的唇舌在狭窄湿滑的隧道中逡巡，电流追着他拥堵在高振宁体内汇成一股一股的震颤，他没有施展任何复杂的技巧，甚至无需用力，久未被关照的性器便流出一股股咸腥的液体。

再是穴肉了，姜承録的舌尖先顶了顶穴口，弧形的舌尖微微探入，那里面的碾磨湿润、滑腻，它的鼻尖拱在阴毛里，能嗅到浓郁的肮脏气味——他就这样舔，像奏响钢琴那样令每一个琴键都找回飘飘欲死的状态，都能操控躯体发出近似呜咽的声音。

那些声音逸散在空气里了，同着血味一样，全成了催情的引药，高振宁的手软软地搭着，他当下没什么反抗的力气，一切都朝着他不想看到又怀抱希望的方向进行，他的大腿紧挨着姜承録的胸膛与心跳，一声、两声，高振宁屏住了呼吸，他不知为何充满了聆听和汲取的欲望，直到心跳与呼吸的频率汇成一致。姜承録的衣服摩擦着分外敏感的肌肤，疼痛似乎让每一寸情绪与感官得以放大，他就快投降了，甚至得不到一句挽留和解释，他有多疼多脆弱就有多渴望。

姜承録的嘴唇包裹住高振宁的阴茎，那里早因为疼痛团成了小小的一团，男人一遍一遍像吮吸一条柔软的柳条那样，将它润湿满晶亮的唾液。高振宁呜咽着，他渐渐不受控制的地膨胀起来，硬梆梆地挺着，涨得发痛，它根本不知道它上面三寸的地儿发生了什么翻天覆地的变化，疼痛和欢欣于它别无二致，血朝它涌，生命力旺盛地、恼人地朝上顶着，顶住湿滑的咽喉，被狭窄的管道所吞咽，令高振宁发出破碎的呻吟。

他的穴口被舌尖进入的时候，连声音都消失了，耳朵像被雾蒙住，只剩下大脑内回荡的嗡鸣。太刺激了，太快了，姜承録在怎样掌控他这方面着实有一手，又是个不折不扣的暴君。他用力咬着下唇，抑制着脱口而出的呜咽，肌肉的紧绷带动腹中异样的蠕动，可灌流全身的快感又像是一剂违禁的、无法拒绝的毒品。

高振宁的手背挡着眼睛，抹掉因快感涌出的泪水和眼前荒唐的场景，姜承録在他的身下吸吮，他向来一丝不苟的头发散乱了，随着动作前后地晃着，高振宁的脑子被搅成一团纷乱的麻，像落到陷阱里，他低垂着眼，他甚至没有看他，却能带给他所有关于喜悦的幻想。

下腹传来的钝痛让高振宁的肌肉猛地绷紧，可湿热的唇肉包裹着冠状沟的凹陷时不容忽视的快感令他在两极中被撕扯，他本能地颤抖着，想要逃离，虚脱无力的身体却无法忤逆姜承録的意志。

他试图蜷起身子，但无力的躯体让他的闪断被轻易地压制，所有的敏感点都在被连续不断精密周到地刺激着，无法移动分毫。

最后射出来时他的前端感到一股刺痛，不自觉地流出一声哭叫，他攥紧了姜承録的肩膀，指尖死死地嵌进去，不住地喘息着。姜承録抬头看着他，嘴角沾着晶亮的涎液，露出野兽注视猎物一般的，得逞的笑意，他就这样把高振宁吸出来，吸得他不停粗喘着，只能吐出些近似于哽咽的气音。

高振宁问他：“你这算什么？”

姜承録用食指按住他的嘴唇，“嘘，先不想这个。”

他蹭掉高振宁鼻尖的汗珠，“我会让你舒服的。”

“那其他的呢？”

他到底哭了，甚至有些喘不上气，望向姜承録，讨要他“不需要的”“迟到的”“再也不会信”的一些东西。姜承録掌握了绝对的主动权，他坐过来，将高振宁死掉的部分点燃了。

他突然抓着姜承録，抓着他冷漠的爱人，“操我。”

姜承録显然有些迟疑，高振宁堵住了他的嘴，“要么操要么滚知道吗，现在。”

高振宁感觉自己庸俗又无药可救，被失而复得的喜悦冲昏了头脑。姜承録瞧他一眼，像看一只自不量力的猎物。他的动作准确又迅速，血液的润滑开辟了一条湿软的路拨开高热湿弹的臀瓣，跃跃欲试地在被体液泡软的穴口处徘徊。

这种似是而非的分娩叫他痛了，可姜承録的手搁在他的阴茎上，丝滑地抚弄着，他细长的手指上沾上血，进而裹满了每一根指节，他浑然不知一般运作着，血液的干涸将他的毛发聚成团块，高振宁的身体不时地绷紧着，细密的敏感点藏在许多莫名的地方，他小幅度地颤，本能地用发热的身体攀援上姜承録的腰肢。

姜承録一把捞起他的腿，手指的动作徐徐加快，高振宁的下身早已湿润一片，那双手顺着下体的弧线绕至股间，酝酿一场隐秘的情事，他被一次次快感激得轻哼，攥紧了手下濡湿的布料。

他彻底投降了，像被把玩在爱欲的掌心儿，姜承録叫他都不晓得自己是什么时候硬的，就全然跟着喘息颤抖了起来。高振宁黏着他，靠着他，不这样就会倒下去似的，像座被引燃的烟花厂，他的腿磨蹭上姜承録的性器，隔着粗糙的布料，隔着波澜不惊的地表捻揉他燥热的核，他太渴望了，不下于一条渴水的鱼，姜承録的亲吻走过他的乳尖，又温暖地裹住他蔫萎的性器。

漫长的不应期还没过去，可接连而至的快感不给他任何喘息的机会，血流疯狂地奔涌，逼迫着它一点点地膨胀起来。

他们凑得愈发近了，高振宁看到他鼻尖上因为蒸腾的热气滚下的一滴汗，汗上有他自己的倒影，狼狈的，喜悦的，不顾一切的。姜承録扣着他的后脑亲吻，嘴唇被压成摸不清形状的两片，连这个吻本身都被压得更扁，像深秋砸在地上的熟柿子，溅出的汁水儿酸涩得叫人落下泪。

姜承録的手掌顺着高振宁的背，弹琴的手指敲过他颈背清晰的脊骨，停在两腰侧光泽喑哑的凹陷，汗水流顺着他的臀线淌下去，姜承録在两团软肉上用力地揉搓，直至浮现出鲜红的指印，高振宁就在他身上晃，像是被风吹起的浪。

他的膝盖就架在姜承録的身体两侧，漫出两团被挤压的烂红色。姜承録微微直起身，揽着高振宁的腰向自己贴近，他同这具躯体阔别太久，握在手里满是抓得住摸得着沉甸甸的实感，他狠狠扣下高振宁的腰，同自己磨蹭。柔软的穴口在肌肤上碾磨，灼热散在空气里，却又源源不断地自躯体绵延，高振宁的身子几不可闻地抖，他能感到性器顶端敏感的神经上火花哔哔啵啵地爆开，姜承録的手蹭过他的臀肉，缓慢却也不容推拒。

他在湿滑的、颤抖着的穴口停了下来，高振宁却叫这刻意的迟疑挑弄得更加紧绷，他无意如此，只是身体再本能不过无从自控的反应。姜承録喜欢看男人在他的手指下绷紧，又舒展，颤抖，再喘息，姜承録的手指在穴口四周打着圈。他的指尖沾着化不去的冰冷，叫高振宁趴在他的肩头接连地惊喘。

“你自己找的。”他指尖朝内探一寸，摆明了不指望听到高振宁任何回答，一声呜咽比什么都好听。

高振宁抓着姜承録的胳膊，被控制不住的喘息逼得不想说话，只抬头，眯着眼，舌尖就在那片细白的肌肤上轻轻舔过几遍。姜承録被男人少有的驯顺所取悦，高振宁红着眼眶，腿颤得几乎架不住，姜承録毫无帮他一把的意思，依旧一点点地将指尖向他体内探入。

高振宁咬紧嘴唇，眼眶泛红，鼻翼翕动着抽抽搭搭，带着鼻音辱骂他是个变态。姜承録扯扯嘴角，空气趁着他食指弯曲撑开穴口的瞬间涌进去，微凉于体内的胀满让男人轻轻嘶了口气，那儿被进得越来越顺畅，内壁也像放开了，娇羞的红再上一层，是醉到彻头彻尾的醺红——于是软了，东倒西歪了，只顾着化成一滩水似的咬着姜承録的手指不放了——光这触感就足够支得青年胯下胀痛，偏高振宁还不偏不倚就这时候凑上来，湿漉漉的手指勾开内裤的松紧带，不给姜承録准备的时间，也不打算同他打招呼，只灵巧地钻进去，像条钻进本就是它的归属地的游鱼。

他的指甲尖在姜承録的尖端敲了敲，像个狡猾的报复，也像个生怕自己被操得不够狠的挑衅，薄而锐的触感被一再级联般放大。姜承録叫他惹得头皮发麻，手下的动作也撞破了温柔的虚有其表，染上些因熟识他体内每个角落而孕育的刁钻。

那些敏感点在他粗糙的指腹下像一个个凸起的琴键，他的抚弄像蛮横生长的荆棘，带着阔别已久的急切和冲动的占有欲。血液是极佳的润滑，顺着他的动作流满了手腕，三根手指在高振宁体内翻转着用力碾动，他浑身一抖，被逼出声哽咽的尖叫，再睁了眼，眼里也蒙着泪，猛地像头小豹子似的撞进他怀里。“呜……”

他含含糊糊地摇咬着姜承録的耳根，将赤裸的喘息，细碎的呻吟一滴不漏地送进他耳中。高振宁的腰臀迎着那双手，感受着姜承録凑上来轻轻磨蹭的，胀大的前端。

操进去的那下高振宁泄出一声哭叫，腿猛地砸下来，再不能自控了。他沉甸甸的大腿根被姜承録紧紧地箍住，男人好整以暇地吻他的耳朵，满意地感觉到他的身体敏感得超乎寻常。

高振宁的身体绷得很紧，挤进来的性器同向下坠的胎儿一同在他的下腹搅动，那种感觉太过清晰，几乎能够感应到内脏被挤开的怪异，这种奇异的拥堵叫他的后穴更加紧窄，姜承録被夹得头皮发麻，钳着高振宁的腰，慢吞吞地律动着。他皮肤上的血迹已经被抓出了纷乱的指印，整个人湿润又绵软，腰腹一下一下地收紧，双腿努力攀援着他的手臂与腰肢，连脚趾都通红着尽数蜷起。

他再无力抬起手臂去遮掩什么，这惊涛骇浪将他没了顶，姜承録的臂弯里，面颊上，糊满了他黏糊糊的体液，不息的疼痛和快感叫他像是刚从水里捞出来的一般。高振宁呜咽着，感受到那坚硬滚烫的一根在同自己紧绞的内壁纠缠。

“舒服吗？”姜承録问。揶揄又恶劣地看着高振宁一下抿紧了嘴，生怕漏出什么丢人的话。

他又用力顶动着，连着高振宁的头都在枕头上耸动，“还不说话？”

高振宁已经撑不住了，他哽咽着，吐出些模糊不清的语句。阴茎淅淅沥沥地渗出前液，急于结束这场争斗，可姜承録突然退了出来，揽着他的腰，在湿漉漉的床垫上翻了个个儿，男人掐着他的屁股，高振宁只能无力抵抗地听凭摆布，任由那具粗大的性器再一次毫无阻力地操进去。

姜承録太知道高振宁怕什么了，顶进去的时候他几乎瘫软在床上，那儿的腺体肿胀成紧窄的一环，毫不留情地被冲撞、挤压，整个床架都发出咯吱咯吱的响声。他太有劲儿了，高振宁爽得脑子发麻，可是体内的钝痛还在持续，截然相反的刺激让他意识一团混乱。

他努力地想要向什么地方逃匿，酸软的腿却不受控制，好不容易向前挪动了一点儿的膝盖又被姜承録钳制着腰猛地拽回来，想逃也逃不开，只能任由那根阴茎向内进得更深。

姜承録只是笑，附身趴在他耳边，“没事的。”

他说，“你不相信我吗？”

高振宁想说你又威胁我，但他什么也吐不出来了，姜承録说完那句话就骤然加快了速度，逼着他只能吐出急促的喘息与哽咽。

密闭的房间内发出一声声清脆的皮肉撞击声，黏滑温热的肠液随着抽插被带出体外，在晃动摇摆的臀肉上亮晶晶地泛着光。

姜承録单手箍着他的腰，一下一下地朝里钉。高振宁被他的动作顶弄地不住地朝前耸，被掐进了拽回来时便像主动迎合般砸在他的性器上，会阴肿胀的皮肉摩擦着粗糙的毛发，像被蚂蚁咬了一般疼又痒，流窜过全身。姜承録一手伸过去抚摸男人喘息着无法闭合的双唇，将指头深深地嵌进去，强势地入侵了他身体的各个角落。

“我操……嗯，你慢……点。”高振宁被接连不断的冲撞逼得几乎说不出完整的句子，字与字间黏连着急促似抽噎的喘息。他闹不明白姜承録看着弱不禁风的小身板里哪来那么大力气，也没什么思考的余裕，思维都被顶撞得不成片儿，零零碎碎林林总总地拼在一起。

姜承録俯下身去，咬着高振宁的耳朵，“不是说要么操要么滚吗？怎么，想反悔啊？”

高振宁哼哼唧唧的，“你他妈再不轻点我真的要反悔了！”

姜承録嗤笑一声，湿热的气流喷进耳孔里，痒得高振宁浑身一抖，姜承録被他夹了一下，“嘶”地呲了牙，俯下身去啃咬他的耳垂，“做梦。”

姜承録的手指在高振宁的臀上抓出红印来，他觉得自己快差不多了，把手伸过去揉搓高振宁的龟头。“爽了吗？”他低声在高振宁耳边说，硬梆梆的阴茎准确地碾着前列腺转了整圈，从耻骨蔓延开的过电般的快感直冲头顶。

姜承録掐住高振宁的的下颌，三根指头捅进嘴里，撬得他根本无法闭合，男人的唾液挂着丝流出来，淌得整个下巴晶亮亮湿乎乎的，锁骨里满是潮湿的汗。他的肠壁由于剧烈的快感而不自觉地绞紧着，突兀而明显的触感也回馈到了他本人身上，身后粗大的性器在用力的吸吮下像被放大了尺寸，哪怕最轻微的触动也要戳刺到深埋的敏感点，坚硬的轮廓在其间旋转着刮擦。

高振宁喘息着仰起头，泪水流下来迷了眼睛，眼神失焦地望着前方，他的穴肉即使被蹂躏得软烂，也还是不能经受这样彻头彻尾的抽出又插入，像是一万次被顶破肠道，冲力大得他几乎反胃，紧窄的肠道痉挛着收缩，带来了更深的刺激，他再撑不住了，脱力似的跪伏在床上，由着姜承録架着他的腰用劲地进出，又绕着那小小的凸起戏弄似的打圈。

他被挑逗得呜咽哽在喉咙，身体不住地随着姜承録的指尖走，他的意识已经消失在了肚子里，那股痛觉要跟着散去了，一块柔软的肉顺着湿软的穴道涌了出来，他甚至不再记得那是什么，只像如释重负一般，迫切地想找个出口去发泄。

他叫一声，又接一声，上瘾了似的唤姜承録的名字，来自体内的快感冲断他的发音，尾音全变成软软的尖叫，姜承録加快着身下的速度，围追堵截着，不让人有一口喘息的机会，手掌紧紧地包裹着男人的性器上下捋着。

高振宁的脑袋栽在他颈窝里，又舔又叫，抖着却也要不够，终于在再一次拇指的茧狠狠蹭过他小孔开合着的前端时一声哭叫，颤抖着射在他的小腹上。

他从头到趾尖儿都软成一滩水，只有肠道痉挛着，“乖，再忍一下。”姜承録快且重地律动着，不容高振宁推拒。

高振宁的喉咙里漏出一点近似于哭泣的气声，已经不知道怎样稳稳地跪在床上了，似乎被逼到了尽头，“我他妈要死在这儿了。”

姜承録整根地退出来，男人已经到了最后的阶段，大幅度地，原始而粗鲁地冲撞，他似乎极大地被高振宁的示弱所愉悦，终于放过他一般，在湿热的肠道内泄了出来。

高振宁喘息着，试探地朝前动了动，觉察到终于没有向后的阻力后不受控制地倒在了湿漉漉的床单上，那个湿黏黏的胎儿长得像个放大的蝌蚪，不知什么时候就滑落了出来。姜承録摆弄着他，或者她，沙哑地问，“你知道我要说什么吧？”

高振宁回答他：“我不生。”


End file.
